


Curfew

by InitialA



Series: A Matter of Trust verse [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-15
Updated: 2008-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InitialA/pseuds/InitialA
Summary: Original Post Date: 2008. cross-posted from Eternal Destiny.InuYasha and Kagome's daughter is going on a date. Wait... did you just saydate?! Why was InuYasha uninformed of this!?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: A Matter of Trust verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002822
Kudos: 7





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some crossover posting from an old, old, old, old fic archive. I wrote this TWELVE YEARS AGO. Will try to date things accordingly

His eldest daughter pranced cheerfully out of her bedroom and down the stairs wearing the most ridiculous and revealing thing he’d ever seen come out of her rather extensive closet. He laid the newspaper down in his lap and gave her his best ‘what the HELL do you think you’re doing?’ look. She cheerfully grinned back. “How do I look, Otou-chan?” She chirped, twirling around; if there’d been any more material to cover herself, the skirt might have billowed a bit, however, the rather small, and restricting super-mini remained firmly in place. Her top was no better, with what looked like a heavily sequined silver sports bra underneath a very sheer, billowy, three-quarter-length sleeved shirt.

“You look ridiculous. I’m amazed there’s even material covering your body.” He snapped, standing. “I didn’t raise a whore, Izayoi.”

She pouted at him, and mentally patted herself on the back when she noticed the familiar giving-in twinge in his eyes. “But Papa! All my friends wear these kinds of things on _their_ dates!”

His mouth reset itself stubbornly, and she knew she was in for a fight. “I don’t care if all your friends jumped off the Rainbow Bridge, you’re not going out in— Did you say a _date_?!”

The young hanyou realized her mistake, and braced herself. “Kagome!” InuYasha bellowed, and his mate’s exasperated sigh came from the kitchen.

“Yes, I knew, InuYasha. You didn’t because we knew you’d react this way. Izayoi, put on a different top, and some leggings with the skirt.” The girl sighed, and obeyed.

InuYasha stormed into the kitchen, and glared at his mate. His eldest son, Sachi, didn’t even flinch at the tension building in the room, and merely turned a page in the reading assignment that was due in the morning. “She’s seventeen.” He spat.

Kagome glanced over the top of her laptop. “I was fifteen when I met you. That same year, Hojo tried to date me. She’s perfectly fine.”

He fumed. “This is different. I know what went through my head when you wore a skirt that’s longer than the bandage around your daughter’s waist, so I can only imagine what that… that _prick_ is going to be thinking!”

Sachi glanced up at his father. “Otou, please refrain from discussing you and Okaa’s sex lives in front of me…” The thirteen-year-old told him, and went back to his book. Kagome hid a grin, while her mate turned red.

Just then, the doorbell rang. “Ooo, it’s Tomoya!” Izayoi yelped excitedly, bounding down the stairs; she had a pink jacket on now, zipped down enough to still see the sequined top, black leggings, and silver flats on her feet.

InuYasha stomped over just in time to hear her say “…lies, he’s never been to prison or anything like that” to a rather normal-looking young man with a bouquet of orchids. He smiled nervously, and handed her the bouquet. “I-I hope you like them, Mizuno-san mentioned that you liked this type of flower.”

Izayoi sighed happily at the orchids’ rich smell, and thanked him, just as InuYasha came up behind her. The young man, Tomoya, swallowed hard; first impressions of fathers generally never went over well. Izayoi noticed her date’s nervousness. “I also have younger sisters, so he’d be lying about me being his only little girl; additionally, he’s just a big softy who’s entirely too over-protective of me, so most of what he says is crap anyway.” She said wryly, grabbing the boy’s hand and dragging him in, pushing past her father into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

Kagome smiled soothingly at the boy, and Sachi made no sign of recognizing more people had entered the room. “You must be Nishi-san’s mother.” Tomoya said, and bowed. “I’m honored you permitted me to take her out tonight.”

The older woman smiled brightly. “Izayoi says such nice things about you, it would have been cruel to forbid it!”

InuYasha leaned against the doorway. “Oi! Who said anything about allowing it?”

Izayoi frowned at her father. “Papa, it’s a date. It’s not like I’m getting married! You never let me do anything fun!” She cried, and he flustered.

“Th-That’s not it it’s just… Where are you going and how do you plan on getting there?” He demanded, turning his attention to the boy.

He jumped, startled at being addressed, and stammered, “W-Well… There’s a n-new movie Nishi-san had m-mentioned an interest in, a-and I thought we’d go to dinner beforehand. I have m-my father’s car, I have my license and registration and everything!” He pulled them out of his wallet, giving them to InuYasha as proof.

He frowned. “You’re driving… in Tokyo… at night.” He said slowly, as if not understanding.

Tomoya flustered again. “The restaurant and the theatre aren’t far from my house, I only drove to pick Nishi-san up, since you live so far—”

InuYasha had that look on his face, and Izayoi moved in. “Papa, you know me.” She told him straight, her voice more normal than the giggly one he’d heard all evening. “We’re going out to dinner and a movie, and that’s it.” Her violet eyes told him the rest; that she knew he’d know if they did anything inappropriate, and he snorted. “Keh…”

The younger hanyou beamed. “Come on, Tomoya, or we’ll be late.” She told him, grasping his hand again. “I’ll be home at midnight!” She called back as they hurried to the door.

“Eleven!” InuYasha called back.

“Eleven-thirty!” Izayoi told him firmly, violet clashing with amber.

“Eleven-fifteen.” His voice was serious.

“Eleven-twenty.” So was hers.

He walked over to her; Kagome was watching from the doorway, laughing to herself at how similar they looked, arms akimbo, staring the other down. “Eleven-seventeen, and not a minute later.” InuYasha said firmly.

Izayoi pecked him on the cheek. “You’re a peach, Papa. Bye, Mama, Sachi!”

Kagome sat back down as her mate closed the door behind them. Sachi looked up from his book again. “Aneki will be home at midnight, won’t she, Mama?”

She gave him a knowing smile. “You know your sister.”

The young hanyou smiled slightly. “I pity Otou.”

This story archived at <http://ik-eternal.net/viewstory.php?sid=515>


End file.
